Down to Skyloft
by Zeltra
Summary: The story of what happened before The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword told through Zelda Harkinian's point of view. Rated T to be safe. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down To Skyloft

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late for class!"

I heard my best friend, Karane, yell through the hole in the wall. I was almost late for class again, but I didn't need to worry.

I stepped out of my dorm room at the same time Karane did hers. Her immediate response from seeing me was, "You can even make the Academy's uniforms look good, huh Zeel?"

Oh, yeah. Zeel. She called me Zeel because when we were first starting to read, she thought 'e' was pronounced 'ee'. My name was really Zelda. At that moment as children, Zelda Harkinian had become best friends with Karane Locoer.

.

Once we got to the classroom, I heard a quiet, adorable sigh come from Karane. I immediately knew why, too.

Pipit Coleus. He was the most popular boy in the Academy. He was also closest to being a knight. This _was_ Skyloft's beloved Knight Academy anyway. Pipit was Karane's crush ever since we were all children.

After we were seated, I looked around the room. _Where's _my _crush then? _I thought.

As if on cue, the door opened. The first thing I saw was the green uniform.

Link. Karane would always ask me why I liked him, and most of the time, I couldn't give her an explanation. Was it his long, dusty, blonde hair? Most of the boys had that, with a few exceptions. Was it because while never seeming to make a sound, he could still communicate with those closest to him? Strong and silent types weren't really over-popular in Skyloft, so maybe. Was it because I've become one of the people that are closest to him? Probably.

Link and I had gone as far back as I can remember. I still remember that night perfectly.

.

_A boy, same young age as me, was staring into the night sky. His father had been called for an important mission to fight of a threat that was heading towards Skyloft. He waited there all night._

_At last, the crew that was sent came back. Most of them anyway._

_Link's father was not one of them._

_I saw him crying as the rain kept pouring. I walked over to him and gave him my umbrella. My father, Headmaster Gaepora, told him he could live in the Knight Academy._

_._

"Zelda? Stop daydreaming!"

Karane's voice brought me out of my flashback. Right in the middle of it, too.

Across the room, Pipit was talking to Groose, although I would never know why anyone would want to talk to him.

Groose was the epitome of annoying and conceited. He was always bragging about being the best student at the Academy, trying to fit in with everyone even though he only had two friends, and chasing me and asking me to go out with him. Worst of all, he was always picking on Link. He would always blame everything that's going wrong in the world on him. Moreover, he would continue to insult his intelligence, his sword skills, and his lack of talking. Groose even had a bright red pompadour and golden eyes to match.

He was obviously trying to get Link and I to spend less time together, since, along with Karane, Link was my best friend.

My father broke my chain of thought by announcing something to the class. "Good morning students. It is now time that I choose a young girl to play the part of the Goddess in this year's Wing Ceremony."

The Wing Ceremony was the one thing that could make one of the students one step closer to becoming a knight. The objective was simple: get on your Loftwing, chase after the Loftwing with a statue attached to its foot, and grab the statue.

Each year, one girl was chosen to play the role of the Goddess. Karane was last year's Goddess. Every Goddess would give a gift that she made to the person that won. Karane made a new sword hilt for her winner, who just so happened to be Pipit.

"And now, Instructor Horwell, please give me the bowl."

Instructor Horwell, one of the teachers at the Academy, gave my father a bowl with names of all the girls in the school who hadn't had a chance to act in the Goddess's stead.

"And this year's Goddess is… Oh!"

_Please, oh please, don't be me!_

"Zelda!"

_Thanks a lot, Hylia…_


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

Down to Skyloft

Chapter 2

An immediate round of applause came after the announcement.

_Hylia, why me? This is the last chance I could have possibly been acting as you! Why? Why me?!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight rub on my shoulder from Karane. She obviously didn't know I didn't want to be the Goddess. Why would she? It wasn't like she could read my mind like an open book. There was only one person who seemed to be able to do that: Link.

.

_My mother was lying on her bed, the first of many dying of a terrible sickness that flew over Skyloft. I stayed by her side at all times. He knew where to find me._

_Two weeks past, and my mother was slowly falling away. He had made me a gift to try to cheer me up; a little wood-carved bird. He dare not enter the room to give it to me, for the doctor had just told us that she would not live to see the next day. _

_My mother died as the sun was falling._

_._

"Congrats," I heard a voice.

Turns out class had ended and I was busy daydreaming. Again. I just couldn't tell who stayed behind to talk to me.

"Zelda? Are you okay? Class is over."

I knew who it was now. It was Link. He always seemed to know when something was bothering me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Don't try that with me. What's wrong?"

"It's just that… I never wanted to be the Goddess."

"Why not? You're probably the most qualified girl to do it."

I hid my face to make sure he didn't see me blush. He couldn't know I liked him. I'm pretty sure he already knew though.

"Sorry, Link. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. See ya."

"Bye, Zelda."

I flew out of the classroom as fast as I could.

.

"Wanna go flying?" Karane asked through the wall once we got to our rooms.

"I don't feel like flying right now. Sorry."

"Wait, you don't? Who are you, and what have you done with Zelda?!"

"It's still me, Karane. I just don't feel good."

"Is that why you were so distracted during class, or is it something else?"

"I think it's something else."

"I have a diagnosis for you."

_Oh, no._

"Zelda, I believe you are lovesick."

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"It's Link, isn't it? You secretly want him to win the Wing Ceremony, huh?"

"Who else could possibly beat him? I mean, there's only four people competing this year, and I don't think Cawlin and Stritch can beat him."

"Yeah, but who's the last person competing?"

I knew the answer, but I didn't want to face it. I knew Link hadn't been practicing, and the other person had. He was a relatively good flyer, but not better than Link. I just didn't know if he would pull another one of his tricks on him.

The last person competing was Groose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing feedback! I love that my first fic is actually good! As a present, I'm giving you guys what you want: A LONGER CHAPTER! Have fun and please review!**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Once I got my paper and pencil out, I started writing out a note to Link.

_Hey, Sleepyhead!_

_I wanted to talk to you about something. Meet behind the Goddess statue whenever. I'll be there waiting._

_Zelda_

_._

I was waiting on the highest point on Skyloft besides on top of the statue of the Goddess; the ground right behind it. It was a place that Link and I went to play as children, because no one else went behind the statue. I was waiting with my Loftwing, Grace. She was a beautiful shade of periwinkle; the same color as my eyes.

When I saw the streak of crimson against the setting sun, my heart skipped a beat. It was Link's Loftwing, who he had not named. It understood when it was needed or not, so Link found naming it to be a chore that didn't need to be done.

His Loftwing was a Crimson Loftwing, one so rare, people thought they no longer existed. Moreover, when his Loftwing first came to him, he didn't need a second of instruction on how to fly. He just jumped on and went off.

"What's up?" he immediately asked after landing.

"Not much. I just wanted to ask you something," I replied.

"I wanted to ask you something too, actually."

"Really? Okay. Me first."

"Naturally."

"Okay, so I've been having the same nightmare every night now for about a week, and-"

"What about?"

"Well, it was about this weird, dark beast trying to capture me. And there was someone trying to reach me, but I couldn't make out who it was."

He looked dumbfounded.

"Are you… sure you couldn't see who the person was?" he asked, almost like he knew.

"Sure as Hylia above. Why?" I asked, clueless.

"I- I- No reason," he stuttered. "It's just that… I've had a nightmare just like that for about the same length of time. It was me who was trying to save you… I think. I saw you get eaten by the monster, and that's where the dream ended. Weird, right?"

"Yeah. Weird. Well, we should be getting back. It's almost-" I broke off.

_Zelda… Zelda… Hylia…_

"Almost dark? Zelda, are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Let's get back to the Academy."

"Okay. Need a ride?" he asked, mounting his Loftwing. He held out his hand to me, hinting to him giving me a short ride from where we were to the platform right next to the Academy. Since Grace had already left, I accepted.

.

"I need to get my gift together, Karane. Leave me alone," I shouted through the wall.

I was planning on making a Sailcloth. Since this Wing Ceremony was the 25th anniversary of the Academy, the ritual was going to be held at the top of Hylia's statue. Since after the ritual, the winner would have to jump off, I thought why not make it a soft landing. It was going to be white with a blue Loftwing design on it.

"Who's it for?" she asked with a laugh.

_She's lucky there's a wall between us._

_._

Once I got the main pattern written down, I went to sleep. I was greeted by a familiar image.

.

_I was surrounded by darkness. There was only me and a beast. A beast of complete darkness. It's only wish was to consume. It wanted to consume me._

_I was being attacked. Suddenly, a figure held out their hand, as if to rescue me. It was someone's hand who I know I had seen. Recently._

"_Zelda!" A familiar voice called out._

"_LIIIINK!" I called back. But it was too late. I was gone._

_._

I awoke with a start. It was just a bad dream. A dream that the person trying to save me has been having for the same amount of time. Coincidence? But how could a simple coincidence be so, well, not simple?

_Zelda… Hylia… Come… Zelda…_

"Who's there?" I whispered to the darkness. _Who is calling me? Am I going insane?_

Sadly, I suspected the latter.

.

"How's that gift coming along?" I heard through the wall.

"Almost done. This was easier than I thought it would be." I told the voice.

"Why did I choose to do a sword hilt? That thing took _forever!"_

"I don't know. But mine has a use in the Ceremony."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You didn't tell anyone about your gift last year, why should I?"

"Because I'm your best friend. Is that a good enough answer?" she begged.

"Not even close." I replied.

"Damn. Well, see ya later. Happy Saturday!"

"I'll be on Grace around noon if you want to find me. Bye!" I said with a sly tone.

"But it _is _noon!"

.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

"_**Believe in your strengths."**_

_**-Happy Mask Salesman, Majora's Mask**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for the reviews!**

**Abigail Grace: I want to especially thank you, for being here from the start of my first ever fan fic, and continuing to message me ideas! It's been a great help! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

XXXXXXX

Down to Skyloft

Chapter 4

"Woah, girl! Slow down! No need to be flying so fast!" I called to Grace. She responded with a faint squawk and slower speed.

I knew why she was trying to fly so fast, but I didn't want it to seem out of the ordinary.

Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch were practicing for the Wing Ceremony. It was high time for flying. But I didn't see the person who hasn't been practicing; I didn't see Link.

"What's wrong with your bird?" Cawlin shouted, mocking me.

"Nothing. She just saw something. That's all," I called back.

I could only imagine what Groose was thinking; _Maybe it saw _me_? It was probably scared by my speed! No, it was probably your realization that I would win the race, and you got so surprised you freaked, and you're blaming it on your bird._

He's _so _conceited!

I heard a loud but high pitched whistle. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to talk to them, why, I don't know.

"Zeel, were you trying to leave without me? Your father wants to see you, by the way. See ya!" Karane called.

"Bye, Zelda," Groose said, barely audible.

_I don't even _want _to imagine what he's thinking now._

"Thanks, Karane. Bye!" I called back, but just to be polite.

As I landed on the platform next to the Academy, I saw my father holding a box at the entrance.

I jumped off of Grace and sent her off in a hurry. I probably had the most attitude-driven Loftwing in all of Skyloft. She left with a snort, and even made sure to leave some periwinkle feathers behind.

"Bad bird day?" my father asked with a chuckle.

"If you want to call it that," I said, under my breath.

"Don't mumble, dear. It's the only habit you haven't broken yet," he said, as if he knew of any other bad habits I had.

"Sorry," I said reluctantly. "What's in the box?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Come, meet me in my office."

.

"Now, will you tell me what's in the box now?" I said, losing my patience.

"Calm down. This is very special, and I don't want you getting too hasty with it," he replied.

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's what the girl from the Academy wore for the first ever Wing Ceremony."

I needed to bite my lip to keep my mouth from dropping open.

He slowly opened the box to reveal a slightly decorated pink dress with two belts around it, one of which had a sash with a Loftwing on it, with reversed colors of my Sailcloth.

"You can put a wrap around it if you want," He said.

_A wrap… What about the Sailcloth? It would be easier to carry if it was just part of my outfit!_

"Oh! Almost forgot these!" he said with a start. He got a slightly bigger box off of the floor. When he opened it, I saw a pair of brown and tan boots. Not ornamented at all, but I was fine with that.

"I hope this is all to your, er, liking," he said.

All I could do was hug him and whisper thanks into his shoulder.

_I can't wait to show Karane and Link!_

_._

"_LIIIIIIIINK!" I shouted desperately._

"_I'm coming! ZEEELLLDAAAAA!"_

_I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything but darkness and destruction. People I loved being tortured and slaughtered before my eyes. And when I thought it was all over, I heard a cry that could only come from one person._

KARAAAAANE! _I wanted to shout. But I couldn't. Why, I do not know. All of a sudden, another unmistakable scream for help._

No! LIIIIIIINK! _My screaming did nothing. It did not help the fact that everyone I ever loved had been killed._

_._

_Another nightmare. Worse than the others._

No matter how I tried, I couldn't fall back asleep. Not with that image still fresh in my mind. Not when I just saw Link and Karane get decimated by a massive beast before my eyes.

_But it wasn't real. Forget about it. They're just nightmares._

_Yeah, Nightmares you've been having for a week. The same nightmares that Link's been having._

I decided to climb up to the roof through the smoke shaft in my ceiling. I needed some fresh air. I needed something to clear my head, and talking to Link wasn't an option.

.

**Hope you had as much fun as I did! Next chapter coming! Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to review! Your thoughts count too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I missed you! I've been hooking up my friends to get accounts, so I've been busy. Well, I had some trouble coming up with what to do with this chapter. The Wing Ceremony will be in the next one. Enjoy!**

**-Zeltra**

XXXXXXX

Down to Skyloft

Chapter 5

Once the sun started showing signs of rising, I climbed back into my room. If I wasn't in my room by the time Instructor Horwell came to check on us, I would be removed from my place as Goddess. And while I didn't want to be Goddess, I had faith that Link would win.

I heard a knocking at the door.

"Zelda? Time to get up!"

"Okay, Instructor Horwell," I called to the voice that came through the door.

I started getting ready for Sanctuary. Every Sunday, we would meet in front of the Goddess's statue and have a quick worship service. It was boring, so I was glad it was short.

.

Once all the students and teachers were gathered in front of the school, we started for the statue. Each girl was paired with one boy. Karane was paired with Pipit, Groose was paired with Lidia, Fledge was paired with Constance, and so on. My partner was no surprise, since my father paired us up every Sunday since that night.

I was paired with Link.

After the short walk to the statue, we gathered in a small circle. We had to hold hands to pray, and I was next to Link and Pipit. At least it wasn't Groose.

"Oh, Great Goddess, Hylia," my father started to pray, "we gather here on this day you have blessed us with. We come to you with prayers of thanksgiving. Praise be!"

"Praise be!" everyone said in unison.

"We pray for all wellness for Skyloft. We pray for those who are troubled. We pray for joy and happiness. We especially pray for the upcoming ceremony we are holding in your honor. We pray for the competitors, and may their Loftwings fly with great speed," he prayed.

_Especially Link,_ I prayed silently.

"We also pray for the young woman who has been chosen to act in your stead. May she be pleasing to you. We come to you with our private prayers."

_Oh, dear Goddess. I pray for courage in the Wing Ceremony. May it run smoothly without problem. Please help Link with his flying. May he be the winner, your will be done. Tyon deu._

"We say together: _Tyon deu,_" my father said.

"_Tyon deu," _everyone replied.

"You may all now go on your way," my father called out.

Everyone stood up and started walking back to the school. Link nudged my arm, and I replied with a small, goofy smile.

.

"Have fun flying. Be careful," Karane said told me through the wall.

After I got changed out of the tight, dress clothes I was wearing for Sanctuary, I decided to go flying with Link. He agreed to practice before the ceremony the next day.

_I hope he keeps his promise._

.

"You _need _to practice!" I shouted.

"My leg hurts," Link complained. "And why do you care so much anyway?"

I pretended to turn around in anger, but it was really to hide the fact I was blushing.

"You're just trying to get out of practice. Again."

"No. My leg does hurt."

"Stop complaining. It's not going to get you anywhere."

"I'm not just-" he started.

He stopped to look over my shoulder. I turned around to what he was looking at. I didn't see anything except Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch. It looked like they were planning something. Knowing them, it probably had something to do with the Ceremony. They would do anything to help themselves.

_I hope they're not sabotaging Link. And if they are, I'll see to it they are punished._

"Meet me at the Goddess's statue tomorrow morning. If you sleep in, I'll send Grace to get you. Make sure to meet me before the Ceremony!" I called before going back to the school.

He replied with a simple, shy wave.

_He's too adorable._

.

**All of you who know the game know what happens next! Shorter chapter, I'm sorry. Oh, by the way, they say **_**Tyon deu **_**as we might say **_**Amen **_**at the end of prayers. **

**See ya next time! Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

Down to Skyloft

Chapter 6

There was a quiet tap on the door.

"Zelda? I need to give you something," my father said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said.

I started to get dressed in what I was wearing for the Wing Ceremony. The dress and boots fit perfectly. I put the belt with the sash around my waist. Then I put the gold, rounded belt over it. As I walked to my mirror, they both tilted in opposite directions. I then brushed out my long, golden hair and tied two strands of it with pink and green ribbons. Then I wrapped the Sailcloth around my shoulders. After I was done, I made my way to my father's office.

The hallway was dark and quiet. There was nothing to find except the stairs.

"Who's there?" a panicked voice called out.

The first thing I saw was the slick, green hair. I knew who it was and why they were awake.

"Fledge? Are you still trying to get those barrels into the kitchen?" I said to the darkness.

"Yeah, but with little success," he said while coming into view.

"Well, I need to get to my father's room. See you later," I said before he could see me.

"See you," he whispered.

_That was close._

My father's office was the largest room in the Academy. As I stepped in, he got another box out.

"Is this something for the Wing Ceremony?" I asked.

"Yes. I hesitated to give it to you before now, so no one would see it." he replied.

He slowly opened the box to reveal a shiny golden… object. I had no clue what it was.

"It's called a harp. It's a type of musical instrument," he said.

_A harp. It's beautiful._

"I'll teach you how to play it," he said.

I caught on quickly. The sound it made was a beautifully elegant sound. It's rhythm made me shiver.

"Here's the song you are to sing in the Ceremony. Practice," he said.

It didn't take long to memorize the lyrics or the notes.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear._

"Thank you, Father!" I said as I embraced him.

"Now, go on your way," he said, shooing me away.

"Bye!" I said.

"Good-bye," he replied.

_To the statue!_

I blasted through the hallway, careful not to make that much noise. Once I got outside, I whistled as softly as possible. Grace came a second later.

As I flew to the statue, I thought I saw something by the waterfall in the first light of day. I thought I saw red… or was it crimson?

I thought it was probably just the reflection off of the waterfall from the sun. I moved on and got to the statue.

As I waited for Link, I practiced the song, the one my father called 'The Ballad of the Goddess'.

.

I grew impatient. I whistled for Grace. I had prepared a letter for him if he didn't wake up in time. I didn't think I would have to use it, though. As she landed, I got the note out of my boot and gave it to her.

"Take this to Link," I whispered to her.

She squawked and flew off. Now all there was to do was wait.

.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

I heard footsteps coming.

"Hey! Good morning, Link!" I said as I turned around. "I'm glad to see Grace got you out of bed."

He replied with a playful, but angry look.

"I was pretty sure you would forget to meet me here. But look at these!"

I held out the harp to show him.

"They're mine to use today. Father said this instrument, a harp as he said, was just like the one the Goddess was said to use. It's beautiful. I don't think this will be so bad after all!" I said.

He looked worried about something.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look great, Zelda," he said with reassuring tone.

"Thanks. I thought so too."

My father came walking up after a while.

"There you are," he said. "Are you ready for the Ceremony? Ah, Link, you're here too. Encouraging to see you up so early."

Link blushed. That was the first time in a long time since he did.

"Don't forget; if you win, you will do the post-race ritual. Since this is the anniversary, it will be on top of the Goddess's statue. Give it your best," my father said.

"Yeah, about that," I started.

_Link's going to be mad at me!_

"I don't know if he can do it! He hasn't been practicing like the others have. And when he is flying, he's just gliding lazily!" I turned to Link. "You're going to have to be in complete control of your bird if you want to win."

"No need to worry," my father said. "The race is to test the skills of the rider and their bird. But, you're right in saying he hasn't been practicing."

Link turned away. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But you should know better than to worry about him!" my father said. "He and his Loftwing share a special connection that, no doubt, hasn't gone unnoticed by you."

"But what if his lack of training catches up to him? What if he doesn't fly fast enough?" I said.

"Calm down, my dear," my father told me. "Link, you should try to get in some practice before the Ceremony, though."

I started dragging Link to the nearest platform. "You'll thank me later," I said.

"I can't sense my bird," he whispered.

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of practice like you did yesterday. Too bad," I said. "Now off you go!" I pushed him off the edge of the platform. "Now whistle!"

He whistled as loud as he could. No Crimson Loftwing. He was just falling…

_Oh, no!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Is anyone there?! No reviews for the past week! Where is everyone?! No incentive for you, because no one cares. Shortest chapter EVAR!**

**Anyway, on with the story anyway! REVIEW IF READ!**

XXXXXXX

Down to Skyloft

Chapter 7

"Hang in there, Link!" I shouted as I fell.

I whistled as loud as I could. Grace came in a dive. I grabbed onto her wings and went down with her. She grabbed Link's foot and I pulled him up onto her back.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Once we got back on the platform, Grace just flopped onto the ground.

"Did you strain your wings? I didn't mean to hurt you," I told her.

She responded with a pleasant grunt.

_Nicest bird in all of Skyloft, aren't you?_

"Link, this is quite odd," my father said. "A bird to ignore the call of his master? It's unheard of."

"I-I'm sorry, Link," I said. "I should have believed you when you said you couldn't sense your bird out there."

"How are you going to compete now?" my father asked the obvious question. "Oh, I know. Go tell Instructor Horwell. He's in charge of the Ceremony this year. If you tell him, he should be able to delay it."

"But, Father," I said, "you're the Headmaster! He'll just come and ask you!"

"True. Well, I will speak to him then. In the meantime, why don't you two look for the bird?"

We both gave silent nods. My father started in the direction of the school. Link went to the courtyard. I started after my father. I was going to talk to Pipit. He knew the most about Loftwings.

.

"Zeel, why do you need to see _him?_" Karane asked me.

"He knows the most about Loftwings. Link's has gone missing, and-" I started.

"Link's _Crimson Loftwing _has gone missing?" she asked sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh. Maybe Groose had something to do with it, for all I know!"

"Karane, you're a _genius!_" I said while I went off.

"It took you long enough to realize that?" she shouted.

_You never change, do you?_

.

"It's dopes like you who are dragging our beloved Academy through the mud!"

Groose. He was picking on Link again!I couldn't help but come out from behind the pillar I was hiding behind and-

"And just _who _might you be talking about, Groose?" I said.

"Oh! Zelda, I- well I, uh," Groose stuttered.

Link backed away as I walked up.

"Save it, Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the Academy, like all of us.

Why do you insist on bullying him so much?"

"Yeah… I suppose…"

"Suppose what?"

His cheeks started turning as red as his hair. He turned around quickly and shook it off.

"Nah, forget it. I wasn't supposing nothing." He said quickly. Cawlin, Stritch, and Groose walked quickly over to the platform. "Okay, we're outta here! Later, Link. Hope you find your bird, or you're gonna have to sit out the race! Find that bird, or get real used to the taste of failure. It's your special flavor." he said with a smirk.

And with that, they jumped off simultaneously.

_Blockheads._

"They stole my bird," Link said after minutes on end of being silent.

"Yeah, probably," I said with a sigh. "Let's go start looking, then. They're no help. I'll fly around and see if I find any clues. Father is talking to Instructor Horwell about delaying the race, so we'll find him in time."

He nodded.

I started for the platform. I jumped and whistled. Grace came, but when I landed on her back, I must have touched her strained part of her wing, because she immediately squawked.

_Yep, real nice._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: OH MY GODDESSES! HAWKPATH OF SHADOW CLAN IS READING MY STORY!**

…**Sorry about that. It's just that I've been following Hawkpath's story, so I'm really excited! Enjoy new chapter! Definitely longer this time. Bye!**

XXXXXXXX

Down to Skyloft

Chapter 8

I went to the school. It was the only place I could think to go, really. Maybe someone knew about Groose's little fiasco. If they did, and they helped me, I would… well, I didn't know what I would do.

_Please, don't let there be trouble! I've had enough of that today. Please, Hylia, let this be easy._

I approached as I saw Link hurry into the Sparring Hall. What did he need a sword for? Did Groose really set up barricades across where he hid Link's Loftwing?

"Hey, Zeel!" I heard Karane call.

"Hey, have you seen or heard anything related to Link's bird?" I asked quickly.

"Well, Pipit thought he saw something crimson near the waterfall. You might have to investigate further, but I think you're doing that already," she said.

"No sarcasm needed, Karane. This is serious!" I almost screamed at her.

"You know, you're father's right! You do become a completely different person when you worry about Link!" she joked.

"You're no help," I mumbled.

"What? What was that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Thanks," I said with attitude.

I walked away and to the courtyard. I didn't have the patience to deal with Karane's sarcasm.

_Wait. The waterfall! Groose and his buddies always hang out there! That's why they would hide Link's bird there!_

I changed direction and headed to the falls.

.

"Hey, Link!"

I was on the opposite side of the waterfall. I had seen why Link needed a sword; Groose _had _set up a barricade on both sides of the cave.

I wasn't surprised to see Link there first. He always thought faster than I did. But I was surprised to see his bird on the outside edge of the falls trapped behind wooden bars. I was also surprised at how silent he was.

Link stopped when he heard me.

"Hey," he said quickly. "I can't really talk, I have a bird to get loose."

He sprinted to the opening where his bird was. He started slicing the ropes with the practice sword like it was nothing.

_Wow. Just like one of the Knights._

Once the last rope was cut, his bird stepped out and squawked as loud as he could. He spread his giant, crimson wings. He calmed down right as Link was about to stroke his neck.

"Shh…" he said soothingly.

"Now, we should get back to my father and tell him," I said after a while.

"Yeah. Probably," he said backing away from his bird. The giant creature took that as his cue to leave. He swung his powerful wings until he gained height, then left for the skies.

"Let's go," he said.

"No," I said stopping him with my arm. "You need to get _some _practice in. Fly to the Ceremony!"

"Fine. See you," he said reluctantly.

"B-"

_Zelda… Zelda… Hylia… Come forth…_

"Who's there?" I said into the distance. Link stopped walking and turned around.

"Link? I need to ask you something," I said. "I heard a voice calling out to me a second ago… Did you hear it, too? It's so strange…" Link glanced at me with a puzzled look.

"Have you ever wondered what's below the clouds?" I asked. "Some say it's a barren place, or even that there's nothing at all. I feel they're wrong, though. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the _surface_. They tell of a landscape much more cast than Skyloft. The thing is, no one's been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier. But I can't help but imagine about what might be below. Someday, I want to see for myself." I stopped for a moment. "Well, we don't have time to talk! Look, your bird is waiting for you! Just jump!"

He did so, reluctantly. I jumped, too. We whistled, but before he was done, his bird caught him. Never in my life had I seen anyone fly with such grace.

_Oh, yeah. He's ready!_

.

"That was awesome! Especially considering all your bird has been through this morning!" I said once we landed. "Well, I'm going to tell my father about what happened. Bye!"

He replied with an awkward wave.

I turned to leave but before I got out of hearing range…

"Well, well, if it isn't Link!"

_Not again._

"Word around the plaza is that you found that dumb bird of yours. Well, that's just great. Because while you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the pre-race warm-ups me and the boys did we're for nothing. Now I'm stiff."

I hid behind a pillar to listen.

"We've been waiting forever for the race to start. Why do _you _get special treatment? You're amost a man, yet you can't seem to go anywhere without _Zelda!_"

The way he said he name sent chills down my spine.

"And don't think I haven't seen those smug looks," Groose continued. " 'Ooh, me and Zelda go _way _back and we're _best _friends.' Ugh."

From behind the pillar, I heard Cawlin and Stritch mumbling something about Groose. I couldn't make out what they said, but it had something to do with me, too.

"Hate to break it to you," Groose said, "but today I break up the fantasyland you're living in. I'm going to be the one getting that Sailcloth!"

_How'd he know…_

"When I heard she made it herself, I promised myself I wouldn't let some scrawny wannabe take it from me!"

He turned around and mumbled something about me and my Sailcloth.

_That's it._

I walked up behind Groose.

"Psst! Groose!" Cawllin called out.

"What?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of- GAH!"

He turned around to find a very ticked off Goddess.

"Care to explain?" I said, hands on hips.

"I… uh… I was just telling Link here about how happy I was that he found his bird! Boy, am I looking forward to a _fair _race!" he said slyly. "But make sure to look for me out there, Zelda. I'll be the one doing all the dangerous tricks!"

He and his buddies strutted off.

_Good riddance._

"A fair fight?" I asked Link. "Yeah, the chances of that happening are less than zero. But don't let them get to you. I know you can win."

"I hope you're right, Zelda," he said lowly.

_Yeah. Me, too._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know what you are thinking: "Zeltra, you've written 4 chapters this week already! Why another one?" Well, my answer is simple: This is a stress reliever. This is my only way to get away from what's going on in my life.**

**Sorry, that sounded REALLY cheesy. But I like cheese, so **_**on with the story!**_ **Hope you guys like it!**

XXXXXXX

Down the Skyloft

Chapter 9

As three of the Knights flew across the sky on their Loftwings, with red, blue, and green trailing behind them, the Ceremony had officially begun.

"Your attention, please," Instructor Owlan said loudly. "At last, we are ready to begin this year's Wing Ceremony. I was starting to think we would have to do it without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you all could make it. Before we begin, I will explain the rules for today's competition." He gestured to his bright yellow Loftwing. "I have attached a small statuette to this bird's feet, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dive off the platform and call your Loftwings. Whoever grabs the statue off of the bird's feet will be this year's champion. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman who has been chosen to play the role of the Goddess in the Ceremony. Today is special; it is the 25th anniversary of our fine Academy. To celebrate the occasion, the champion will receive his gift high atop the statue of the Goddess. And as you all know, the young woman playing the role of the Goddess in today's Ceremony is the lovely Zelda." **(AN: HOLY MOTORMOUTH!)**

I smiled when he said my name. Groose did too, but for a completely different reason.

"Let's see your finest flying out there," Owlan said. "Show us just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, _clean_ flying. Anyone who interferes with another rider will answer to me!"

"_That goes double for you, Groose!" _my father shouted.

"Alright, gentlemen. On my mark, you will begin." Owlan's bird took off to the skies.

"GO!"

Stritch, Groose, Link, and Cawlin all sprinted for the platform. Link was the first to jump. All their whistles intertwined with each other. Link's bird was first to respond.

"Go on and _try, _weakling!" Groose shouted at Link.

At that moment, Link's bird sped into a dash I had never seen anyone do before. They both seemed to share the same determined expression.

As Link flew closer to Owlan's bird, Groose did also.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to let you win!"

"Eat this!" Cawlin yelled.

I could almost smell the rotten eggs that were being thrown at Link.

It didn't matter, though. Link and his bird dodged every single egg. He inched closer to Owlan's bird, reached out his hand, and…

"Yeah!" he shouted once he grabbed the small statue in the shape of a Loftwing.

_Have I ever heard him shout before?_

The excitement came over me and brought me to the platform.

I forgot to whistle.

"Link!"

His bird made one last dive to catch me. But the bird didn't catch me; Link did.

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" I said once I gathered what had just happened. "Great flying! Congrats!"

Grace trailed behind us, as if to be watching me.

"Now, we should probably get on with the Ceremony."

His bird dropped us off at the top of the statue of the Goddess.

"Link, hand me that statue you got during the race," I said. "I must offer it to the Goddess."

He nodded and gave me the turquoise statuette. I placed it into the space of the Goddess statue that had a small opening. I then pulled out the harp and started singing the Ballad.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear._

I turned to Link and held out my hand. He responded by kneeling down, bowing his head, and placing his right hand over his heart, and his left on mine.

"Great Goddess," I prayed, "grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this Ceremony. _Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."_

I started untying the knot that held my Sailcloth in place. Link raised his head.

"_The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."_

Link took the cloth and stood up.

"What is that amazing fragrance?" he asked in a silly voice.

"Link! Stop goofing! This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember? You know, they say that the Goddess gave a Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you now have isn't the same one. I'm just really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it."

He nodded.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link."

We both smiled and nodded.

"Now, we really _should_ finish up this ritual. You… _do _know what happens at the end, right?"

"Uh, oh." he said under his breath.

"Oh, come on! This is your big moment, Link! Stop acting like it's a bad thing."

I walked up closer to him, almost close enough to kiss.

_I wish…_

I turned him around.

"You have to jump off the statue!"

He looked down, his cheeks getting pale.

"See that round shape on the ground? Just land in that circle using the Sailcloth! So… ready to jump?"

I nudged him off.

He waited until the last second to open up the cloth. I called Grace and flew down to where he was.

"Perfect!" I told him.

He smiled. But it wasn't just a smile. It was a _compassionate_ smile. I didn't know how to feel.

His Loftwing flew up and landed behind him.

"You know, Link, seeing as how you won today… And the weather being so nice…"

He got a confused look on his face.

"You think maybe you'd like to, you know, fly around?"

He nodded quickly but subtlety.

I mounted Grace and he mounted his Loftwing. We took off after a little bit. As we were flying, we always stayed near each other's birds. Link was starting to fly ahead.

"Link? Hey! Link?"

He looked over to where I was.

"I'll always remember this. You winning the Ceremony, us doing to ritual together… It was amazing. It really was."

He smiled the new, compassionate smile again.

"You know, Link…"

_I have to tell him sooner or later. Why not now?_

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

All of a sudden, a great flash of energy came out of the skies.

"What is that?!" he shouted.

The energy had formed some sort of blackish tornado. We tried to turn our birds around, but the current was too strong. Link succeeded in getting a safe distance away from the cyclone. Me, however…

"LINK!"

All I saw left was the black wind, red and blue feathers, and Link being bounced off the current. His bird went whirling out of control, and he went flying off its back.

"NO! LIIIIINK!"

I went unconscious after that.


End file.
